


She Used to Be Mine

by horsegirl1h



Series: RDR2 Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegirl1h/pseuds/horsegirl1h
Summary: Arthur tries to find comfort in a bottle of whiskey after heartbreak..that he kinda brought on himself.





	She Used to Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in my head and I had to write it down. First ever work for RDR2.

* * *

For what seemed like weeks now, Arthur had been keeping himself busy by drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. He hadn't shaved in days, and if not for the scolding of Miss Grimshaw, he probably wouldn't have washed up either. He kept thinking of his love's face, the tears, the red eyes, the look of betrayal, and his heart clenched painfully as he recalled her last words.

_"You're a selfish idiot, Arthur Morgan! I can't believe I trusted you to think that you wouldn't go running back to her! She doesn't love you for you, she loves the idea of what she can change you into!"_

And with that, she galloped out of what Arthur thought possibly, his life. His heart though, she still remained in every shattered piece. Hosea had finally had enough when Arthur couldn't even stand long enough to walk back to his tent without tripping over his own two feet.

"Arthur, why don't you come sit down my boy? And put the whiskey down."

Arthur waves him off and replies, "Ahh, M'alright. Jus' goin to go fer a ride."

"Oh no you don't." Hosea grabbed the bottle from Arthur and slammed it down on the table next to him.

"Now look Arthur, this has gone on long enough. Stop drowning your sorrows before you kill yourself. She said things out of anger. Perhaps she was right about some of those things. But you don't just give up on her when it all goes to hell. Now knowing her shes just as upset as you are. If you're going to fix this, you have to do it sober. C'mon, let's get you to your tent."

"But she said she didn't want nothin to do with me no more." Arthur's reply came out in more of a slur than a coherent response. Hosea walked Arthur to his cot and helped him lie down.

"She's gone Hosea, she used to be mine."

"She still is my boy, it doesn't seem like it now. But she is."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: horsegirl1h


End file.
